Malam Minggu
by biangkeributan
Summary: Malam minggu Sasuke berubah menjadi bencana karena ajakan sesat Naruto. Gaara x Sasuke x Naruto. AU. PWP.


_Angh. Oh.. Nnnh..._

Erangan dan desahan menggema di flat sempit milik seorang mahasiswa Universitas Konoha. Sebuah televisi _flat_ berukuran 21" menampilkan adegan tak senonoh dengan volume full.

Tapi, sumber suara yang menggetarkan iman tak hanya berasal dari benda berbentuk persegi panjang pipih tersebut. Dua insan yang bergumul di lantai berkarpet tipis tak kalah berisik.

Sasuke Uchiha gemetaran. Seluruh tubuhnya basah oleh keringat. Matanya menatap sayu pada sosok yang menjulang di atas tubuhnya. Laki-laki bersurai merah itu balas menatapnya dengan pandangan datar yang membuat Sasuke kesal setengah mati.

'Sialan', racaunya dalam hati. Entah dosa macam apa yang sudah ia perbuat di masa lampau sampai mendapat perlakuan seperti ini.

Jika ada yang harus disalahkan, maka sang bungsu Uchiha akan dengan senang hati menghajar si pemilik flat, Uzumaki Naruto, karena sudah menciptakan kesempatan yang berakhir dengan kondisi seperti ini.

"Nnnh.. ahn.. tu tunggu.. angghhn.."

Ingatkan Sasuke untuk menghajar si pirang itu nanti. Ya, nanti kalau seluruh fungsi otaknya sudah kembali normal.

**DISCLAIMER :**

**NARUTO milik Yang Mulia Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC, TYPO, PWP (?)**

**Silakan balik kanan jika tak berkenan**

**Satu hari sebelumnya****.**

"Oi, teme!"

Tanpa perlu menoleh Sasuke sudah mengetahui siapa pemilik suara melengking tersebut. Satu-satunya manusia yang berani mengatai laki-laki yang diusianya yang baru sembilan belas tahun sudah dinobatkan sebagai pewaris sepertiga negara saking besarnya jumlah kekayaan yang nantinya akan ia warisi, siapa lagi selain the _one and only _Uzumaki Naruto.

"Oi, kenapa kau dingin sekali, sih? Senyum sedikit, tunjukkan pesonamu. Masa muda harus kau manfaatkan sebaik mungkin, teme!" racauan penuh semangat tersebut dimuntahkan oleh si pirang tanpa mengacuhkan ekspresi jengkel yang ditunjukkan lawan bicaranya.

"Berisik, idiot." Merupakan respon favorit si pemilik surai raven tiap kali laki-laki di sampingnya buka mulut. Masa bodoh apa yang dibicarakannya, Sasuke akan merespon dengan dua kata tersebut.

Karena ia percaya apapun yang keluar dari mulut laki-laki tersebut hanyalah omong kosong yang sulit dicerna akal sehat.

"Kau ada acara malam ini?" Pertanyaan tersebut terlontar dari mulut si pirang setelah lima belas menit berlalu. Saat ini ia dan bungsu Uchiha tengah berada di kantin kampus. Dua mangkuk ramen tersaji di depan mereka.

Pemilik surai raven memilih untuk tutup mulut. Kenal dengan manusia di sampingnya sedari masa junior high, Sasuke tahu betul Naruto memiliki hobi melakukan hal aneh di waktu senggang. Seperti iseng masuk ke _gay_ bar, dan berakhir melarikan diri dari _okama_ mabuk yang tertarik pada mereka sekitar empat bulan yang lalu.

"Sasuke" terpaan napas hangat si pirang menggelitik leher si pemilik nama. Membuatnya secara instingtif melayangkan tamparan ke pipi berkulit tan laki-laki berisik tersebut. Yang tentu saja dapat ditangkis dengan mudah oleh Naruto.

"Apa-apaan kau?!" Sasuke melotot. Suaranya ia tekan agar tak terlalu menarik perhatian. Karena sebagai anak dengan latar belakang seperti dirinya, apapun yang ia lakukan dapat dengan mudah menarik perhatian.Si pirang terbahak. Seratus persen puas dengan reaksi yang ditunjukkan oleh sahabat-nya. Yah, meskipun tampaknya gelar tersebut disandang oleh Sasuke karena perasaan terpaksa.

"Kaku sekali pantas saja kalian para Uchiha mengalami penuan dini."

Snap. Dengan gerakan patah-patah Sasuke menoleh pada Naruto yang memasang ekspresi tak berdosa yang membuat sang bungsu Uchiha jengkel setengah mati.

"Apa? Tolong ulangi sekali lagi." Sasuke berucap dengan nada paling rendah yang bisa ia keluarkan. Sudut siku-siku muncul di dahinya. Pertanda kekesalannya yang sudah mencapai batas maksimum.

Sebagai laki-laki yang terkenal dengan keberanian dan sifat naifnya, Uzumaki balas menatap laki-laki yang sepuluh senti lebih pendek darinya tersebut, seringai kemenangan terpampang di wajahnya, "Dengarkan baik-baik, oke? Kalian para Uchiha terlalu kaku, pantas saja kalian mengalami penuan dini, contohnya saja Itachi-nii"

Detik berikutnya Sasuke menyerah pada keinginannya untuk menjaga sikap dan harga diri layaknya Uchiha sejati. Kedua tangannya bergerak menjambak dan menggampar sosok yang terbahak di hadapannya.

"Hahahahahha" tawa Uzumaki Naruto menggema di seantero kantin. Mengundang beberapa pasang mata yang penasaran untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Tapi tak satupun yang mau ambil pusing, apalagi sampai ambil tindakan untuk melerai kedua bocah yang tengah bertikai. Karena meskipun tampangnya lebih gembel dibandingkan gembel, Uzumaki Naruto berasal dari keluarga yang tak kalah 'wah' dibandingkan Uchiha.

Palingan mereka hanya akan memasang tatapan terganggu, mengomel dengan suara yang nyaris tak terdengar, lalu melanjutkan kegiatan mereka dan bersikap seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.Memangnya siapa yang berani berurusan dengan ace klub judo, taekwondo, karate, thai boxing, dan sederet klub seni bela diri lainnya macam Naruto, ataupun berurusan dengan pangeran dari kerajaan bisnis berwajah angkuh macam Sasuke. Oleh karena itu hampir seluruh civitas Universitas Konoha memilih untuk mengabaikan sikap mereka selagi tak menimbulkan kerugian yang berarti.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" Naruto bertanya dengan sikap santai setelah berhasil menahan kedua tangan Sasuke.

Lelaki bersurai raven memasang wajah judes, "Apanya yang bagaimana?!" salaknya kasar.

"Duh! Dasar pelupa! Aku kan mengajakmu nonton malam ini! Hitung-hitung bonding antar sahabat sejati!"

"Memangnya kapan kau mengajakku?! Lagipula aku tak sudi menghabiskan waktuku yang berharga denganmu!"

"Kapan aku mengajakmu? Barusan kan? Masa begitu saja kau lupa? Jangan bilang kau sudah jauh menua selagi kita bicara seperti ini"

"Berisik! Diam kau, idiot!" Jika ini komik, dapat dipastikan Naruto akan tergeletak tanpa nyawa karena kilatan yang berasal dari mata sang bungsu Uchiha. Tapi karena ini dunia nyata, si pirang masih terbahak karena reaksi Sasuke yang menurutnya menggemaskan.

"Jam delapan malam, di flatku. Jangan lupa, oke?!"

"Aku tidak sudi!!" Sasuke mendengus sembari buang muka. Tangannya yang baru saja dilepaskan bersedekap di depan dada.

"Tenang saja, aku akan menelpon agar kau tidak lupaduh! Dimana lagi kau bisa bertemu teman yang sepengertian aku, kan?!"

"Kau pikir aku pelupa? Jam delapan malam, di flatmu! Sebaiknya kau menyiapkan film terbaik agar aku tidak bosan!"

Naruto menyeringai. Puas. Sebagai sahabat yang sudah mengenal si bungsu Uchiha dari lama, ia tahu betul bagaimana membuat Sasuke melakukan apa yang ia inginkan. Ia terbahak mengingat pertengkaran ala bocah, yang membuat Uchiha Sasuke kesal setengah mati.

Yah, yang penting keinginannya tercapai.

**Satu jam sebelumnya.**

Pukul delapan tepat, Sasuke sudah duduk manis di lantai beralaskan karpet tipis di flat milik Naruto. Dahinya berkerut kesal, pasalnya si pemilik flat menyambutnya dengan penampilan acak-acakan. Ditambah dengan kehadiran satu sosok asing berekspresi menyeramkan.

"Eh? Kau sudah datang?" Naruto berucap santai dengan tampang tak berdosa. Sebelah tangannya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

Sasuke mendengus. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun ia berdirilebih baik ia menghabiskan waktu senggangnya di kamar.

"Santai" Naruto berucap di sela tawanya. "Duduk dulu, aku sudah menyiapkan film terbaik dalam sejarah"

"Lepaskan aku!" Bungsu Uchiha menarik tangannya yang dipegangi oleh Naruto. Manik ravennya menatap sengit pada si pirang yang memasang cengiran.

"Tunggu dulu! Maaf karena aku belum sempat beres-beres, oke? Kita masih bisa menghabiskan malam minggu bersama sesuai rencana"

"Menghabiskan malam minggu bersama? Kau pikir kita mau melakukan apa"

Ucapan Sasuke tersangkut di tenggorokan saat matanya tak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan sosok asing yang baru ia temui di flat Naruto tersebut. Laki-laki bersurai merah tersebut memasang ekspresi datar yang terasa janggal.

"Eh? Ada apa?" Naruto bertanya dengan wajah linglung. Terutama saat kedua tamunya saling bertukar pandang dengan ekspresi yang menimbulkan tanda tanya. Pasalnya setelah itu Sasuke terlihat seperti bocah yang mengalami konstipasi.

"Silakan lanjutkan drama kalian." Laki-laki tersebut berucap sembari mengambil jaketnya yang tergeletak di karpet.

"Oi! Gaara! Tunggu! Kita bahkan belum mulai!" Naruto memegangi pundak lelaki bernama Gaara tersebutwell, memegangi bukan kata yang tepat, bergelayut mungkin cukup untuk mendeskripsikannya.

"Tidak mood."

"Aku pulang!" Kini giliran Sasuke yang berjalan dengan wajah jutek dan nada kesal yang tidak dibuat-buat. Memangnya siapa yang tidak kesal saat diabaikan setelah dipaksa datang?

"Sasuke! Kau jangan ikut-ikutan!"

"Masa bodoh!"

Selain naif dan pemberani, Naruto juga terkenal dengan sifat dramatis dan tak tahu diri. Karena itu, ia tanpa pikir panjang berlari ke arah pintu flat, menguncinya, dan menyembunyikan kuncinya di dalam boxer kuning ketat yang ia kenakan.

"Sekarang tidak satupun dari kalian yang bisa keluar dari flat ini! Silakan teriak sesuka hati kalian karena tidak satupun yang bisa mendengarnya karena flat ini kedap suara! Hahahaha!"

Baik Gaara dan Sasuke hanya bisa memasang ekspresi datar. Mereka sama sekali tak terkejut dengan sikap Naruto yang selalu di luar ekspektasi manusia sehat.

Ditawan di flat sempit tanpa banyak alternatif kegiatan, Sasuke terpaksa mendudukkan pantatnya di karpet. Ia memposisikan dirinya di samping kanan Narutosejauh mungkin dari laki-laki asing bermata mengerikan tersebut.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan film yang cocok untuk kegiatan bonding tiga lelaki jantan seperti kita" Naruto berucap penuh semangat. Pipinya bahkan sampai memerah.

Sasuke memandang flash disk kecil yang dipasang Naruto ke televisinya dengan pandangan sangsi. Koleksi film Naruto takkan jauh-jauh dari film biru

Benar saja. Belum dua menit diputar, televisi kecil berukuran 21" tersebut sudah menampilkan adegan tak senonoh yang menggoda iman.

Tapi sebagai seorang Uchiha, Sasuke takkan goyah hanya karena film biru murahan tersebut. Pasalnya, pengalaman pribadinya bahkan jauh lebih panas dibandingkan adegan yang ditampilkan di televisi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Sasuke setengah menjerit saat menoleh dan mendapati Naruto yang sudah tak lagi bercelana. Penis setengah ereksi milik laki-laki pirang tersebut membuatnya terkejut.

"Apa?" Naruto malah balik bertanya dengan ekspresi tak berdosa. Tangannya sibuk memanja organ kopulasinya tersebut.

"Apa kau se-horny itu? Bahkan filmnya sama sekali tak menarik!"

Naruto hanya memasang ekspresi bingung, "Ah, kau kemana saja? Ini hal lumrah diantara para laki-laki untuk saling bermasturbasi bersama"

"Kau gila!"

"Ini normal, tahu! Bukan begitu, Gaara?"

"Aku setuju dengan si chibi!"

Sasuke tersenyum angkuh mendengar persetujuan Gaaratunggu sebentar.

"CHIBI?!" Sasuke bersorak marah. Manik ravennya terarah pada sosok yang duduk di samping kiri Naruto. Laki-laki itu melirik sebentar ke arahnya sebelum kembali fokus dengan apa yang ditampilkan oleh televisi.

"Siapa yang kau panggil chibi, hah?!"

"Kau." Respon pendek si surai merah sukses membuat Sasuke meledak. Tanpa pikir panjang ia mendorong Naruto yang sedang sibuk dan hampir mencapai puncak ke arah Gaara lantas melompat ke arah laki-laki tersebut. Tangannya bergerak untuk menampar, menjambakyang tentu saja dapat dengan mudah ditangkis oleh laki-laki tersebut.

"Tarik kata-katamu!"

"Gaaaaahnnnh"

Teriakan marah Sasuke dan erangan nikmat Naruto menggema dalam waktu yang berbarengan. Gaara melirik sebentar ke arah si pirang yang kepalanya tergeletak di pangkuannyapemuda itu tampak puaslalu ke arah Sasuke yang saat ini setengah berjongkok dengan pantat tepat di atas kepala Naruto yang masih setengah sadar, kedua tangan laki-laki pemarah ini ia tahan.

"Chibi." Ucapnya santai.

Pemuda bersurai merah memasang ekspresi datar menikmati dualitas yang tersaji di depan mata. Naruto yang setengah sadar pasca orgasme dan Sasuke yang mengamuk dikatai chibi. Menghibur sekali.

Entah berapa menit berlalu, yang pasti Sasuke menjerit kaget saat wajah Naruto menabrak pantatnya yang membuatnya oleng dan menabrak dada Gaara saat si pirang yang sudah sadar hendak bangun dari posisinya menggelesor di pangkuan Gaara.

"Apa-apan ini? Kalian ingin melakukan itu di flatku?" Adalah respon tak tahu malu yang dilontarkan si pirang saat berhasil menyelamatkan wajahnya.

"Melakukan apa? Kau tidak lihat kami sedang apa?"

Naruto menelengkan kepala dengan mata yang menyipit curiga. Dari sudut pandangnya, Sasuke terlihat seperti sedang 'menaiki' Gaara.

"Maaf menggangu. Mau kupinjami kamar?"

Rahang Sasuke jatuh ke lantai. Ia sampai tak sadar mendudukkan pantatnya di pangkuan Gaara saking terkejutnya mendengar kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut si pirang tersebut.

"Hah?!"

"Hm? Kalau begitu, mau mencoba threesome? Threesome juga bukan ide buruk." Tanpa ba bi bu Naruto memposisikan dirinya di belakang Sasuke. Ia menempelkan selangkangannya ke pantat Sasuke, bibirnya menciumi leher Sasuke yang terbuka, "Kau manis juga"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!", Sasuke menjeri kuat sembari menyembunyikan dirinya di leher Gaara membuat laki-laki itu mau tak mau menahan tubuh Naruto yang ingin ikutan menempel.

"Oi! Lihat situasi!" Si rambut merah menggeram dengan nada kesal.

Naruto memonyongkan bibirnya. Kesal karena Gaara lebih memilih untuk membela Sasuke yang baru ia kenal dibanding dirinya.

"Apa? Kalian kan melakukannya, kenapa aku tidak boleh ikutan?"

"Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan, hah?! Dasar cabul!!" Sasuke menyalak marah dengan tubuh yang meringkuk mencari perlindungan.

"Cabul?! Aku tidak cabul! Lagipula apa salahnya aku ikutan?! Aku tidak akan mempenetrasimu, jadi tenang saja"

"Penetrasi?! Kau pikir aku perempuan?! Memangnya mau penetrasi kemana, hah?!" nadanya meningkat beberapa oktaf.

"Kau pikir cuma perempuan yang bisa dipenetrasi?! Laki-laki juga bisa! Tunggu sampai kau merasakannya, ku jamin kau takkan bisa berpaling lagi"

"Aku straight, idiot! Aku lebih memilih dada besar dibanding penis"

"Ya ya, straight tapi kau menempeli Gaara seperti gadis"

Sasuke terdiam. Ia mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi ia sembunyikan di ceruk leher Gaara. Lalu pandangannya beralih pada pantatnya yang menempel nyaman di pangkuan laki-laki yang baru satu jam belakangan ia kenal. Oh, jangan lupakan fakta bahwa celananya mengetat diselangkangan

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!" Teriakan histeris kembali bergema. Andai flat Naruto tidak soundproof, dipastikan mereka bertiga sudah digiring ke kantor polisi karena mengganggu ketentraman warga.

Sasuke menggelinding di lantai. Ia bingung dan terkejut. Bagaimana mungkin ia malah mendapatkan boner dalam situasi seperti tadi?

"Kenapa kau?" Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan bingung yang tak dibuat-buat. Sekian tahun berteman, ini kali pertama ia melihat Sasuke bersikap bak orang gila.

"Kau sakit jiwa?" Naruto menyandarkan kepalanya di pangkuan Gaara yang sedari tadi tampak tak tertarik.

"Kau gila!" Sasuke berteriak marah sembari mengacungkan jarinya ke arah Naruto yang kembali sibuk dengan selangkangannya.

"Aku ingin pulang!"

"Ya sudah. Bye!" Naruto berucap santai. Seratus persen mengabaikan Sasuke yang tantrum.

"Berikan kuncinya padaku!"

"Hm? Cari saja celanaku" Sasuke memicingkan mata ke arah Naruto yang sibuk dengan selangkangannya sendiri.

"Homo! Kau gila!"

"Katakan saja kalau kau takut! Memang apa salahnya jika ada yang menemukan kenikmatan dari penetrasi di anus?! Laki-laki juga berhak mendapat kenikmatan, tahu!"

"Diam kau, cabul! Aku takkan sudi lagi bicara denganmu!"

"Ya sudah, pergi saja! Dasar penis kecil! Aku heran bagaimana bisa kau menyenangkan gadis dengan penis mikro-mu!"

Sampai ke tahap ini, Sasuke merasa sudah benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Dengan rasa marah yang menumpuk, ia membuka celananya. Mengekspos area selangkangannya yang setengah ereksi.

"Pffffftkecil sekali."

"Penisku ini ukuran normal, idiot! Lagipula apa gunanya penis besar jika kau lebih senang dipenetrasi seperti gadis"

"Well, penisku bisa mempenetrasi dan dipenetrasiaku bertaruh kau takkan lagi bisa ereksi setelah dipenetrasi."

Di sisi lain, Gaara memilih diam dan menarik pantatnya menjauhi dua bocah yang berkelahi dan memamerkan penis masing-masing. Tangannya gatal ingin menampar keduanya agar diam.

"Oh ya? Aku bahkan jauh lebih macho dibandingkan dirimu! Kau bocah cengeng yang hanya bisa bersembunyi dibalik nama besar keluargamu! Pantas saja kau takut!"

"Aku tidakaku tidak takut! Aku ini laki-laki jantan yang takkan tergoyahkan hanya karena hal bodoh seperti itu!"

"Oh, ya?! Penis kecilmu bahkan takkan cukup untuk membuatku nikmat! Anus perawanmu juga tidak akan bertahan lama"

Naruto terkesiap saat Sasuke mendorongnya hingga membuatnya terlentang di lantai. Ia sengaja melebarkan kakinya saat Sasuke memasukkan penisnya ke lubang anusnya.

Sebagai laki-laki straight yang hanya pernah bercinta dengan satu perempuanya satu perempuan saja, karena ia lelaki setia, anus laki-laki adalah medan pertempuran yang asing bagi Sasuke. Jadi sesaat setelah penisnya masuk, Sasuke baru menyadari satu hal yang selama ini tak pernah ia ketahui.

Nafasnya mendadak menjadi sesak, dan perutnya melilit saat anus Naruto menjepit penisnya dengan kuat. Sangat kuat. Bahkan bisa dibilang, jepitan kewanitaan Sakurapacarnyasama sekali jauh dibandingkan dengan apa yang ia rasakan dari anus teman laki-laki sedari junior highnya ini.

"Ngggh" ia bahkan sampai tak sadar mendesah saat merasakan sensasi asing yang batu pertama ia rasakan. Tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk mengalami orgasme. Tentunya dengan diiringi oleh tawa keras Naruto.

"Pffffffft... ejakulasi dini? Aku bahkan tak sadar kau sudah di dalam, dan kau sudah orgasme?"

Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam. Wajahnya memerah. Ia hanya bisa menatap nanar ke arah selangkangannya dan juga anus Naruto yang basah oleh semennya.

"Huh, aku hanya terkejut! Bukan masalah! Kau idiot karena mau-maunya dipenetrasi!"

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu, mau buktikan seberapa jantan kau saat dipenetrasi?"

"Kau pikir aku takut?!"

"Gaara"

"Aku pulang." Suara bass si surai merah sukses membuat dahi Naruto berkerut.

"Jangan pulang! Setidaknya buktikan dulu pada si teme ini kalau dia tidak benar!"

"Tidak tertarik."

"Kau takut, heh? Kau juga tak berpengalaman?! Pfffftpayah." Sasuke yang merasa harga dirinya berantakan entah mengapa malah ikut-ikutan memprovokasi lelaki yang tidak ia kenal tersebut.

Butuh fokus dan kesabaran ekstra bagi Gaara untuk tidak menjejalkan sepatu ke mulut dua laki-laki yang kini menatapnya dengan pandangan meremehkan.

"Aku ingin pulang."

"Eeeeeeeh"

"Awas, Naruto!" Gaara memicingkan mata saat Naruto menempel di kakinya dan kini sibuk berkutat dengan ikat pinggangnya. Satu hal yang paling ia benci dari Naruto adalah sifat keras kepalanyadan juga tenaga beruangnya. Nasib baik laki-laki itu lebih senang berperan sebagai submisif tiap kali mereka bercintatapi Gaara selalu mengasihani perempuan yang menjadi partner seks laki-laki tersebut

"Apa kau tidak kesal? Anusku dipenuhi semen laki-laki lain?" Naruto bicara dengan nada yang dibuat-buat. Di luar ia memang dikenal sebagai pembuat onar yang hobi bergonta-ganti pasangan, tapi saat di depan laki-laki bersurai merah di depannya, ia bisa lebih bitchy dari perempuan.

Gaara menggeram saat Naruto menelan penisnya. Meskipun niatnya mendorong pemuda itu menjauh, ia malah berakhir menekan kepala pemuda tersebut hingga membuatnya tersedak.

"Uhukkasar sekali" Naruto terbatuk saat Gaara melepaskan jambakan rambutnya. Tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk memposisikan dirinya bersandar di dinding, dan menarik Gaara untuk mempenetrasi anusnya.

Gaara bergerak dengan kecepatan brutal. Ukuran penisnya yang besar dan panjang membuatnya dengan mudah menyentuh setiap titik sensitif si pirang, selain itu ia juga sudah berpengalaman dan tahu apa yang diinginkan oleh partnernya.

Bosan dengan posisinya, ia mengangkat tubuh Naruto dengan mudah kemudian membaringkan tubuh si pirang di lantaitepat di samping Sasuke yang hanya melotot. Bagaimana bisa Naruto menahan gerakan brutal pasangannya.

Gaara tidak hanya mempenetrasisebelah tangannya sibuk meremas penis Naruto, sementara mulutnya sibuk dengan puting si pirang.

"Ah, Gaara, disanayadisanaoh!" Naruto meracau tak jelas. Sebelah tangannya sibuk menekan kepala Gaara yang menyusu di dada kirinya, sementara sebelah tangan yang lain membantu tangan Gaara menyenangkan penisnya.Entah berapa lama, yang pasti, Naruto setengah berteriak saat mencapai orgasmenya. Dan Sasuke sendiri hanya bisa duduk diam dengan tubuh gemetaran.

"Ngggh Gaara~" Naruto menggeliat pelan. Jika biasanya butuh waktu lama baginya untuk mengumpulkan kesadaran, kini ia memaksa pikirannya untuk fokus.

"Berani mencoba?" Pertanyaan itu ia lontarkan dengan ekspresi setengah sadar pada Sasuke yang menatapnya horor.

Gaara yang sedari tadi fokus dengan Naruto mendecak kesal. Bagaimana bisa ia lupa kalau ada satu penonton yang berkemungkinan mengalami trauma?

"Jangan mulai" ucapnya sembari memijat dahinya.

"Kau takut kan? eh? Kau ereksi?"

Ucapan Naruto tidak hanya mengagetkan Sasuke tapi juga Gaara. Gaara pikir bocah raven itu akan ketakutan, tapi siapa sangka Sasuke memiliki fetish aneh semacam ini?

"Aku, tidak! Ini bukan"

Naruto terbahak. Ia bahkan nyaris membuat Gaara terjungkal karena menegakkan tubuhnya dengan tergesa-gesa. Sebuah pukulan di kepala ia terima tanpa protes karena ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Sasuke saat ini membuatnya puas.

"Sekarang siapa yang cabul?" Sebuah senyum dan tawa jahat menggema di ruangan kecil tersebut.

"A aku tidak cabul!" Sasuke menggeleng kuat dengan tangan yang menutupi wajahnya yang memerah. Tapi dilihat dari sisi manapun, ia tidak bisa menepis tuduhan tersebut karena buktinya terpampang jelas.

Gaara merasa seperti terjebak dengan dua anak play group yang hobi bertengkar. Ia menghela napas mendapati Naruto yang tertawa histeris dan Sasuke yang tampak hampir menangis.

"Oi! ingat umur!" Gaara berucap tegas sembari merapikan posisi celana jeansnya. Tapi lagi-lagi Naruto menginterupsi dan memilih menjadi iblis

"Apa lagi?" Gaara mengangkat sebelah alisnya yang tipis. Manik jadenya berfokus pada Naruto yang meletakkan pipi di pahanya.

"Sasuke belum membuktikan ucapannya" Naruto sengaja mengucapkannya dengan nada paling mengesalkan yang ia bisa.

Sebagai seorang tempramental garis keras, si pemilik surai raven menyalak dengan nada bergetar, "Kau pikir aku takut?"

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan"

"Pffffffft aku paham alasan kau tak tertarik, Gaara! Jika dibandingkan denganku si cebol ini memang bukan apa-apa!" Gaara mengerutkan dahi saat Naruto memotong perkataannya. Ah, padahal dia hanya ingin menyelesaikan urusannya lalu pulang.

"HAH?! KAU MELEDEKKU?!"

Detik berikutnya, Sasuke menemukan dirinya jambak-jambakan dengan Naruto, di lantai. Harus ia akui, kalau berkelahi dengan Naruto bukanlah hal yang mudah. Selain karena fisik mereka yang lumayan jauhtinggi mereka saja jaraknya 10 senti, belum lagi beratskill mereka juga jauh berbeda.

"Stop!" Gaara berucap tegas. Satu tangannya memegang tangan Naruto, sementara sebelah lagi memegangi Sasuke.

"Sekarang begini saja, aku memberimu satu kesempatan untuk membuktikan ucapanmu"

"Oke! Kau pikir aku takut? Aku takkan terpengaruh hanya karena anusku dipenetrasi"

"Kalian meributkan apa, hah?!" Sampai ke titik ini, Gaara sama sekali tak tahu apa yang kedua bocah ini coba buktikan. Gaara bahkan sudah tak tahu lagi apa yang mereka ributkan.

"Kalau begitu, Gaara"

"Aku tidak mau ikut campur" belum selesai Gaara bicara, Naruto dan Sasuke kompak mendorongnya hingga terjengkang. Celana yang sudah ia rapikan lagi-lagi dibuka Naruto.

"Oi!" Ia tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya karena Naruto menduduki dadanya sementara Sasuke duduk di selangkangannya.

"Beri dia blow job!" Naruto mulai memberi perintah dengan semena-mena. Sepenuhnya mengabaikan protes dari si pemilik tubuh yang saat ini sedang ia duduki.

Sasuke bergerak ragu-ragu. Ia memang terbiasa memberi blow job. Pada gadis. Ini kali pertamanya melihat penis ukuran monster, apalagi sampai harus memberinya blow job. Lidahnya bergerak ragu-ragu menjilati sepanjang penis si rambut merah, rasanya aneh, menurutnya. Tapi tidak terlalu buruk.

Butuh beberapa saat sebelum ia memberanikan diri untuk memasukkan benda panjang dan hangat tersebut ke mulutnya. Naruto menyebutnya payah, tapi ia memutuskan untuk diam dan fokus pada apa yang ada di dalam mulutnya.

"Payah." Naruto berucap dengan nada menyebalkan. Ia kemudian menarik kepala Sasuke menjauh dari penis Gaara. Manik saphirenya tampak memberi pandangan meremehkan.

"Kau siap untuk dipenetrasi?"

"Memangnya kapan aku bilang tak siap?"

"Jangan seenaknya memutuskan, sialan!"

Keduanya memilih untuk mengabaikan protesan si pemilik tubuh. Lantas melakukan semau mereka sendiri.

Bungsu Uchiha memposisikan dirinya di atas penis Gaara yang sepenuhnya ereksi. Ia mengingat bagaimana cara Sakura melakukan hal semacam inipantatnya turun pelan-pelan. Dahinya berkerut mendapati Naruto yang menatapnya seakan ia sedang melakukan hal yang konyol.

"Ugggh" Sasuke melotot saat kepala penis Gaara memasuki anusnya. Rasanya sakit. Ia tak yakin akan kuat kalau harus memasukkan semuanya. Tapi cemoohan Naruto menjadi bahan bakar untuk keberaniannya.

"Angghnnnh..." Naruto terperangah saat mendapati Sasuke berhasil memasukkan keseluruhan penis Gaara ke dalam anusnya. Pipi pemuda itu basah oleh air matadan ia mandi keringat.

Sampai ke titik ini, Sasuke tak tahu apa yang sudah ia lakukan pada hidupnya. Yang jelas, semuanya terasa aneh dan ia merasa seakan sudah menyeberangi perbatasan yang harusnya tak ia lewati.

"Oi! Apa yang kalian lakukan hah?!" Gaara heran saat Naruto minggir dari atas tubuhnya. Lebih heran lagi saat mendapati Sasuke yang menduduki selangkangannya dengan tampang nyaris pingsan.

Bagus! Sekarang dia akan dijebloskan ke penjara dengan tuduhan pelecahan seksual.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" Teriaknya kesal. Siapa yang tak kesal saat dijadikan objek pertaruhan dua bocah idiot

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Gaara bertanya dengan nada khawatir, ia menarik si bungsu Uchiha ke dalam pelukannya.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Sasuke untuk balas memeluk si rambut merah. Sembari sesenggukan tentunya. Membuat Naruto dan Gaara semakin khawatir.

"Aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit" belum sempat Gaara mengangkat tubuh ringkih si surai raven, Sasuke malah mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Jangan! Ka kalau cuma segini bukan masalah" ucapnya disela isakan.

'Sial' rutuk Gaara dalam hati. Ia memelototi Naruto yang sama paniknya dengan dirinya. Saat ini Gaara merasa seperti pelaku pelecahan seksual.

"Aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit"

"Tidak mau! Lakukan saja! Sakitnya pasti hilang, kan? Kalau Naruto bisa, aku juga bisa!"

"Kau yakin?"

Sasuke mengangguk mantap. Ia pasrah saat Gaara membaringkan tubuhnya di atas lantai. Tangannya menggenggam baju Gaara erat. Berharap dengan begitu, rasa sakit di area selatan tubuhnya menghilang.

Nyatanya, tak butuh waktu lama bagi Sasuke untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan benda yang menginvansi anusnya. Terlebih saat Gaara menemukan prostate-nya.

Ia menggigit bibirnya erat saat orgasme pertamanya menyerang, lima menit kemudian.

"Kau, oke?" Pertanyaan Gaara membuatnya tersadar. Wajah khawatir lelaki tersebut menjadi hal pertama yang ia sadari, setelahnya wajah Naruto.

"Teme, kau oke?"

"Hmmm..." Sasuke bergumam pelan. Tangannya bergerak menyentuh perutnya yang basah oleh semennya sendiri. Sensasi apa ini?

"Oi! Kau oke?" Gaara kembali bertanya. Ia diam di posisinya saat Sasuke mengeluarkan penisnya lalu mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Dua jari sang bungsu Uchiha bersemayam di dalam anusnya sendiri.

"Rasanya aneh. Ku pikir aku akan mati." Sasuke angkat bicara. Manik ravennya menatap Naruto dan Gaara bergantian. "Tapi entah mengapa rasanya aneh saat kau menyentuh prostatku"

Naruto terbahak detik berikutnya. "Oh ya? Kalau begitu, coba posisi doggy"

"Jangan menyarankan yang aneh-aneh, mau ke rumah sakitDEMI YASHIN?!" Gaara menepuk dahi saat Sasuke memposisikan dirinya sesuai saran si pirang.

Aku ingin penismu.." dalam kurun waktu sepuluh menit pasca anusnya dipenetrasi, Sasuke merasa dirinya berubah menjadi sosok lain yang ia sendiri tak kenali. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mata yang menatap sayu pada laki-laki yang duduk di belakangnya.

"Jangan menyesal! Ini permintaanmu!" Gaara menyerah pada akhirnya. Dalam satu hentakan ia memasuki anus perawan sang bungsu Uchiha. Dan harus ia akui, anus si raven bahkan jauh lebih ketat dibandingkan anus Naruto.

Terbiasa dengan gerakan brutal, ia sukses memporak porandakan segala macam dinding tinggi yang Sasuke bangun untuk melindungi egonya.

Di sisi lain, Naruto memposisikan dirinya di depan Sasuke. Masa bodoh dengan kemungkinan overstimulasi, ia menarik kepala Sasuke ke penisnya yang setengah ereksi

Pada akhirnya mereka melakukan threesome. Yah, setidaknya sampai Sasuke jatuh pingsan setelah orgasmenya yang keempat kali.

Minggu merupakan satu hari dimana kau akan terbangun dengan perasaan damai dan tentram karena tak ada tuntutan aktivitas berat yang harus dikerjakan.

Tapi hari ini, Sasuke terbangun dengan sekujur tubuh yang terasa sakit. Nyaris remuk.

Ia terbangun dengan perasaan bingung saat menyadari ia tak berada di kamarnya. Pandangannya mengedar ke sekeliling ruangan, ia mendesis saat perlahan-lahan ingatan tentang kejadian semalam masuk ke ingatannya.

Mendesis karena dua hal. Mendesis karena merutuki kecerobohannya sendiri. Dan mendesis karena area selatannya yang terasa perih.

Dengan gerakan tertatih ia bergerak mendejati Naruto yang terlentang dalam kondisi telanjang tak seberapa jauh darinya. Sebuah tamparan dengan seluruh tenaga yang ia miliki melayang ke pipi terbungkus kulit tan tersebut.

"Bangun kau, bangsat!"

Naruto terkesiap. Ia terbangun dengan wajah linglung yang membuat Sasuke ingin melayangkan satu tamparan lagi ke wajahnya.

"Apa?!" Teriaknya kaget. Manik saphirenya memicing ke arah Sasuke yang tampak bengis.

"Aku mau pulang!"

Naruto kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di lantai, "Ya sudah. Pergi sana! Dasar cebol pemarah! Padahal siapa yang semalam semangat sekali sampai orgasme empat kali"

Plak. Satu gamparan penuh cinta mendarat di pipi Naruto. Detik berikutnya, lelaki berambut kuning tersebut mencak-mencak dengan suara yang melengking.

Sasuke bergerak dengan langkah tertatih. Tubuh bagian selatannya berdenyut nyeri. Meskipun sama sekali tak setimpal, ia puas karena bisa menghajar si bodoh yang membuatnya begini.

Sakit. Dan bingung. Kalau sakit sudah jelas. Tetapi ia bingung dengan perasaan aneh yang bergelayut di dadanya. Saat potongan adegan semalam bermain di kepalanya. Terutama saat ingatan sebelum ia jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

Ia mendesah dan dengan sengaja membenturkan kepalanya ke stir mobilnya saat ingatan tentang sepasang manik hijau samudera memandangnya dengan tatapan teduh.

"Kau bangun? Tidur saja. Aku hanya membersihkan tubuhmu."

"Aaaaaaarghhh! Dengar Sasuke! Kau itu lelaki jantan dan terhormat! Mau ditaruh dimana mukamu itu, ha?!" Ia berteriak sembari menatap dirinya sendiri dari kaca rear view.

Hari ini, Sasuke berjanji dalam hati tidak akan lagi mau tertipu dengan ajakan Naruto yang selalu menyesatkan. Dan hari ini, Sasuke juga mau tak mau harus mengakui kalau sebenarnya semalam adalah pengalaman yang takkan bisa ia lupakan sepanjang hidup.

author note:

aku baru nyadar belum masang disclaimer di dic pertama setelah diposting. untungnya kali ini gak lupa lagi, hehehe...

eniwei, gimana ya caranya ngasih beberapa 'enter' di dalam fic? aku mau ngasih banyak jarak antara bagian disclaimer dan isi fic, tapi kok gak bisa?


End file.
